


Porqué

by Nakuru



Category: Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni | Higurashi When They Cry
Genre: Español | Spanish, First Lines Challenge, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-10
Updated: 2008-07-10
Packaged: 2017-10-26 17:08:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/285793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tal vez alguien se preocuparía por descubrir la verdad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Porqué

"Puedo explicarlo".

Eso es lo que quiere decir, pero sabe que no tiene sentido hacerlo. A sus pies continúan los cuerpos de sus mejores amigas, _inertes_.

¿Quién le creería que habían sido ellas quienes intentaron matarlo primero, cuando ha perdido la jeringa en medio de su irá y pánico?

Salir y darle sus razones a quien encontrase, fuesen los aliados de Mion y Rena, la policía -o incluso Oyashiro-sama- no tiene sentido.

Tragando saliva, Keiichi agarra su reloj de pared y un marcador que encuentra en el suelo, en medio de la sangre que comienza a secarse.

Seguramente nadie le creerá, piensa, pero si consigue que una sola persona se preocupe por investigar lo que realmente sucedió, su próxima muerte podría no ser en vano.


End file.
